


Friends

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Challenge Response, Community: hp100, Drabble, Gen, Insanity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-14
Updated: 2007-01-14
Packaged: 2017-11-07 11:59:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/430926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luna wasn't crazy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friends

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the HP100 weekly challenge (go Slytherins!) "Dream"

Luna wasn't crazy, as most people thought her. Surely someone would realize that, had she been insane, the sorting hat would have sent her to St. Mungo's instead of placing her in Ravenclaw of all Houses.

She thought that now, after the Ministry trip, Harry suspected the truth.

Luna wasn't crazy. She just preferred the company of the inhabitants of her dreams to that of the real people around her.

The creatures she saw in her visions never made fun of her: never stole her things or pushed her around. Never hurt her. They were her friends.

Her only friends.


End file.
